Elaine Terry
|image = NPC NewPortrait Elaine Terry.png |home = Cruz's Ranch |birthDate = Fall 19 |marital = Married |relatives = * Gary Cruz (husband) * Glen Cruz (son) }} Story She grew up in the metropolis. In a long distance race, she was knocked down by Gary Cruz who rushed out half way and forced to quit the race. She lashed out at Gary who later cried to her in grievances, which made her rather embarrassed, and then laughed a lot for a tall and big man crying in front of her. Later she got married to Gary and then had a smart son (Glen Cruz ). Together they live happily in Harvest Town and run a ranch. As she becomes plump after getting married, she is always not confident with her looks. But Gary still does all the housework while she keeps nagging him and commanding. Sometimes she will get irrational when it comes to her son. Once, she hit the square ground and made a pit only because her son fell on it when he was playing there. Likes * FAVORITE: Sauteed Eel * "Sauce": ** Shiitake Sauce +38 Fondness ** Chili Sauce ** Curry Sauce ** Any Crop +20 Fondness ** Jasmine: +13 Fondness Dislikes *N/A Relationship Rewards * Jam Bread Recipe Timetable Monday * 6:00 - 12:50: Town Square (dancing) (Needs tested and changed) * 12:50 - 13:10: Walking to Grocery Store * 13:10 - 18:10: Grocery Store (upstairs) * (20:00??) - 22:30: Town (L. riverbank) * 22:30 - 23:10: Walking home * 23:10: Ranch Tuesday * 8:00 - 12:50: Town Square (dancing) * 12:50 - 13:10: Walking to Grocery Store * 13:10 - 18:10: Grocery Store (upstairs) * (20:00??) - 22:30: Town (L. riverbank) * 22:30 - 23:10: Walking home * 23:10: Ranch Wednesday * (Rainy Day) 7:00 - 12:50: Ranch /''' (Normal Day) * 12:50 - 13:10: Walking to Grocery Store '''/ * 13:10 - 18:10: Upstairs @ Ladies Tea Party /''' * 18:10 - 19:10: Walking to the beach '''/ * 19:10 - 22:30: At the beach (Right of Fish shop) /''' * 22:30 - 22:50: Walking Home '''/ * 22:50 :Ranch /''' '''Thursday * (Rainy Day) 7 - 12:50: Home /''' (Normal Day) 8:00 - 12:50: Town Square (dancing) * 12:50 - 13:10: Walking to Grocery Store/''' 12:50 - 13:10: Walking to Grocery Store * 13:10 - 18:10: Upstairs @ Ladies Tea Party /'' 13:10 - 18:10: Grocery Store (upstairs) * 18:10 - 19:00: Walking Home '/''' (20:00??) - 22:30: Town (L. riverbank) * 19:00: Farm /''' 22:30 - 23:10: Walking home * '''/ 23:10: Ranch Friday * Saturday * Sunday * If it's Stormy, Rainy, or Snowy: Monday * 6:00 - 8:20: Cruz's Ranch (asleep) * 8:30 - 12:40: Outside ranch * 12:40 - 13:20: Walking to Grocery store * 13:20 - 18:20: Grocery store (upstairs) * 18:20: - 19:00: Walking to Cruz's Ranch * 19:00 - 3:00: Cruz's Ranch In-game Profile Newer Version: Older Version: After update Category:Incomplete Article Category:Data Missing